Ketika Cintaku Berawal dari Sebuah Tilangan
by kukuh putra bahari
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang polisi muda. Di suatu hari saat kepindahan dinasnya ke kota lain, Naruto ditilang oleh seorang polisi wanita yang sangat cantik. Sejak tilangan itu, Naruto menyukai wanita itu. Bagaimana kisah cinta Naruto dan polisi wanita itu?.
1. chapter 1

Fanfic Naruto.

Judul: Ketika Cintaku Berawal dari Sebuah Tilangan

Pair: NaruHina

Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama

Rate: T

Warning: Ini hanya fanfic saja. tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian sebenarnya. naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto, saya pinjam tokohnya ya hehe. jika ada salah kata, saya mohon maaf sebagai author dan selamat membaca. maklum saya masih pemula. karena tidak tahu pangkat dan jabatan polisi jepang, jadi saya pakai pangkat dan jabatan polisi Indonesia karena saya sendiri suka polisi hehehe. sekali lagi tolong dimaafkan. Terima kasih.

Chapter 1.

Seorang pemuda pirang sedang mengendarai motor ber - merk ninja di suatu jalanan yang terlihat rame. Ya pemuda pirang bermata biru safir itu sedang berada di suatu kota besar bernama Hi No Kuni terletak di Provinsi Konohagakure, Jepang barat. Hi No Kuni adalah ibu kota Provinsi Konohagakure.

Pemuda itu bernama Namikaze Naruto, seorang perwira polisi berpangkat IPTU (Inspektur Polisi Satu) dari unit Satlantas yang baru saja dipindah tugaskan dari Mabes Polisi Jepang yang ada di Tokyo.

Jalanan yang dilalui Naruto cukup sepi, sehingga Naruto menambah kecepatan sepeda motornya menjadi 55 km/jam. Saking asyik dan fokusnya berkendara, tanpa sadar Naruto tidak melihat batas kecepatan maksimal di daerah itu adalah 40 km/jam.

Tiba - tiba dari kejauhan Naruto telah mendapat panggilan berupa tiupan peluit dari seorang polisi, Naruto meminggirkan motornya sebentar ke dekat trotar. Naruto terkejut melihat seorang polisi yang mungkin akan menilangnya yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis berambut indigo pendek sebahu dengan seragam dinasnya berpangkat Bripda (Brigadir Polisi Dua). Wajahnya yang cantik dengan mata ametis nya itu menampakkan senyuman kepada si pengendara.

"selamat siang pak"."apakah bapak tau kesalahan anda?". Tanya polisi wanita itu sopan sambil tersenyum ramah.

"cantik juga nih polisi". Batin Naruto.

"hmm saya tidak tahu kesalahan saya". Ucap Naruto.

"kalau begitu biar saya beritahu"."kesalahan anda adalah mengendarai sepeda motor dengan kecepatan lebih dari 40 km/jam, yang tertera pada alat pengukur secepat 55 km/jam, padahal sudah ada rambu batas kecepatan maksimal". Ucap polisi wanita itu.

"maafkan saya nona polwan"."saat itu saya sedang fokus menatap ke depan". Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah bisa tunjukkan kelengkapan kendaraan anda?". Tanya polisi wanita itu.

Kemudian Naruto menunjukkan SIM nya. Tetapi wanita itu hanya melihat namanya saja dan tidak melihat pekerjaan yang tertera dalam SIM itu. Kemudian wanita itu melihat STNK milik Naruto. Saat ini masih bulan Maret.

"baiklah tuan Namikaze Naruto, saya akan memberi surat tilang"."dan silahkan mengambil STNK ini pada sidang tanggal 10 besok". Ucap polisi wanita itu tersenyum.

"hmm tetapi sebaiknya nona kembalikan STNK milik saya atau nona akan mengalami serangan jantung mendadak". Ucap Naruto tersenyum menyeringai.

Wanita itu tidak tahu kalau yang ditilangnya adalah seorang perwira polisi juga dengan unit yang sama.

"apa ma...maksud anda?". Tanya polisi wanita itu.

"anda akan tahu sendiri akibatnya nona"."kembalikan STNK ku atau tidak?". Tawar Naruto sekali lagi.

"tidak bisa tuan saya tetap profesional menjalankan tugas". Ucap polisi wanita itu.

"baiklah kalau begitu, kau lihat saja besok nona". Ucap Naruto tersenyum sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Kemudian Naruto mengendarai motornya kembali ke arah yang lain. Keesokan harinya, Naruto akhirnya bekerja sebagai polisi lalu lintas untuk kota besar Hi No Kuni.

"baiklah IPTU Namikaze Naruto, anda kami tugaskan sebagai instruktur dan ketua tim Kurama". Ucap Kombespol Hatake Kakashi selaku Kapolrestabes Hi No Kuni.

"laksanakan". Ucap Naruto tegas.

Sementara di tempat tim Kurama, beberapa bintara polisi sedang berkumpul. Tim ini memang lebih banyak polisi wanitanya daripada pria nya. Berjumlah 6 polisi wanita dan 3 polisi pria. Soal gadis berambut indigo waktu itu, namanya adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

"hei Hinata kenapa kau melamun hari ini?". Tanya seorang polisi wanita berambut pink bernama Sakura.

"hmm tidak ada apa - apa kok"."hahaha". Ucap Hinata tertawa renyah.

"hari ini akan ada ketua tim yang baru, aku harap ketua tim kita tidak seperti ketua sebelumnya yang menyebalkan". Ucap seorang polisi pria berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga merah di pipinya bernama Kiba Inuzuka.

"yah semoga saja begitu". Ucap seorang polisi pria yang memakai kacamata hitam pekat bernama Shino Aburame.

"semoga saja ketua kita adalah ketua yang menyenangkan". Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian seorang polisi muda berambut pirang pun masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana timnya berkumpul.

"hei lihat itu ketua kita". Ucap Kiba.

"astaga tampan sekali". Ucap Sakura langsung tersenyum girang.

"ya ampun siapa namanya aku ingin berkenalan dengannya"."bahu nya tegap". Ucap polisi wanita berambut pirang yaitu Ino.

"a...apa!?"."itukan orang yang kemarin aku tilang!?". Gumam Hinata terkejut setengah mati dan wajahnya memerah.

"baiklah selamat pagi!". Ucap Naruto tegas.

"pagi!". Ucap semua anggota tim Kurama dengan tegas juga.

"baiklah perkenalkan nama saya IPTU Namikaze Naruto, saya disini merasa senang sekali ketika bertugas sebagai Instruktur dan ketua tim Kurama dan juga senang bertemu kalian semua"."sebelum itu saya akan mengabsen kalian dulu hahaha". Ucap Naruto tegas lalu tertawa.

Kemudian Naruto mengabsen para anggota nya yang berbaris rapih lalu Naruto melakukan pemeriksaan. Tetapi pada saat nama terakhir yang dipanggil yaitu Hinata Hyuuga.

"Bripda Hinata Hyuuga!". Ucap Naruto tegas.

"si...siap!". Ucap Hinata sedikit tergagap.

"maju ke depan, anda dalam masalah". Ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Kemudian dengan langkah yang gugup, Hinata pun maju ke depan. Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Hinata yang seperti tikus diantara segerombolan singa lalu tersenyum licik. Mungkinkah ini adalah balas dendam seorang Namikaze yang cukup jenius ini.

"anda tahu apa kesalahan anda Bripda?". Tanya Naruto sambil tetap tersenyum jahat.

"sa...saya ta...tahu". Ucap Hinata sedikit ketakutan.

"dan anda tau apa yang harus anda lakukan hmm?". Tanya Naruto mengintimidasi lagi.

"i...iya sa...saya tahu". Ucap Hinata gugup.

"dan lalu kenapa kau tidak mau menuruti apa kata saya?"."dan ketika saya melihat anda melihat SIM saya, saya melihat kau hanya melihat nama saya saja, kau lupa pada tulisan pekerjaan saya yang tercantum didalamnya". Ucap Naruto terus memojokkan Hinata.

Mata safir nya menatap mata ametis milik Hinata dengan lembut tapi tajam tegas menusuk.

"maafkan saya, saya tidak tahu"."saya tidak tahu bahwa anda adalah seorang polisi juga"."dan sa...saya juga telah melakukan kesalahan yaitu tidak melihat pekerjaan anda di dalam SIM anda kemarin". Ucap Hinata gugup.

Keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahinya karena rasa takut yang Hinata rasakan saat ini, tetapi karena dia aparat negara mau tidak mau harus mengalahkan rasa takutnya itu.

"pfft apa yang kau lakukan, nyalimu benar benar luar biasa karena telah menilang seorang polisi". Gumam Sakura sambil cekikikan.

"apalagi dia perwira lagi". Ucap Ino.

"tetapi saya bukan orang yang seenaknya sendiri karena mentang - mentang aparat tidak mau mengakui kesalahan"."saya mengakui kesalahan saya kemarin, saya sudah bayar denda nya". Ucap Naruto tersenyum manis.

Raut wajah Hinata yang tadinya ketakutan kini berubah menjadi raut muka dengan perasaan lega.

"kau polisi yang profesional dan selalu menjalankan tugas dengan baik"."aku memberimu apresiasi dan nilai tambahan". Ucap Naruto memegang pundak Hinata.

Wajah Hinata pun merona merah ketika Naruto memegang dan menepuk pundaknya disertai senyuman Naruto yang memang menawan membuat para polwan pun jatuh hati.

"siap!". Ucap Hinata yang akhirnya tersenyum sumringah dan semangat.

"kalau begitu bisakah anda mengembalikan STNK kendaraan saya?". Tanya Naruto.

"hmm baiklah, saya akan mengembalikannya setelah ini". Ucap Hinata tersenyum manis.

Hinata pun hampir pingsan dibuatnya. Dengan perasaan lega di hatinya, Hinata kembali menuju narisan dengan semangat.

"baiklah, saya akan membagi tugas"."tim Kurama 1 anggotanya adalah Briptu Kiba Inuzuka, Bripda Yamanaka Ino dan Bripda Sakura"."bertugas di wilayah Hi No Kuni bagian selatan".

"tim Kurama 2 anggotanya adalah Briptu Shino Aburame, Briptu Ten-ten dan Bripda Tamaki"."bertugas di wilayah Hi No Kuni bagian utara".

"tim Kurama 3 anggotanya Bripka Konohamaru Sarutobi dan Briptu Moegi"."bertugas di wilayah bagian barat".

"dan yang terakhir Bripda Hinata Hyuuga dan IPTU Namikaze Naruto saya sendiri ke bagian timur"."setiap 2 jam kita berganti wilayah dengan urutan se-arah jarum jam".

Begitulah ucapan Naruto saat membagikan shift tugas. Sementara gadis indigo didepannya pun hanya terperangah dan merona merah ketika perwira pirang itu seenaknya sendiri memberikan tugas berpartner dengannya.

"ma...maaf ketua, te...tetapi kenapa aku ditugaskan be...bersama dengan anda?". Tanya Hinata tergagap hebat.

"hmm apakah kamu tidak suka?". Tanya Naruto tersenyum manis.

"ehh!"."bu...bukan begitu!"."ta..tapi rasanya tidak enak aja"."hehehehe". Ucap Hinata sambil tertawa konyol.

"karena masalah kemarin?"."sudahlah lupakan saja"."sekarang kembalikan STNK milikku nona cantik". Ucap Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Blushh... Wajah Hinata merona hebat. Kemudian dengan keringat yang sedikit bercucuran, Hinata mengambilkan STNK motor ninja milik Naruto yang kemarin ditilangnya.


	2. chapter 2

Fanfic Naruto.

Judul: Ketika Cintaku Berawal dari Sebuah Tilangan

Pair: NaruHina

Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama

Rate: T

Warning: Ini hanya fanfic saja. tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian sebenarnya. naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto, saya pinjam tokohnya ya hehe. jika ada salah kata, saya mohon maaf sebagai author dan selamat membaca. maklum saya masih pemula. karena tidak tahu pangkat dan jabatan polisi jepang, jadi saya pakai pangkat dan jabatan polisi Indonesia karena saya sendiri suka polisi hehehe. sekali lagi tolong dimaafkan. Terima kasih.

Chapter 2.

Bulan Maret - Mei adalah musim semi. Kini Jepang sedang mengalami musim tersebut dikarenakan sekarang adalah bulan april, artinya Naruto sudah 1 bulan bekerja untuk polisi di Konoha dan di Kota Hi No Kuni.

Kesegaran dan keindahan musim semi. Bagi mereka, musim semi di ibaratkan lahirnya kembali alam semesta pada musim ini bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran setelah melewati tidur pada musim dingin. Oleh karena itu, musim semi sering disebut sebagai musim bunga.

Pada saat musim semi Jepang mampu menarik minat banyak wisatawan untuk datang negara tersebut. Hal ini karena saat musim semi di Jepang, bunga sakura mulai bermekaran dengan cantik.

Tak hanya bunga sakura saja, bunga - bunga lainnya yang ada di taman kota pun ikut bermekaran indah menampakkan warna - warnanya yang indah.

Kring... Kring...

Suara alarm dari kamar milik seorang pemuda bersurai pirang ini pun berbunyi untuk membangunkan si empu nya yang sedang tertidur sambil mengeluarkan air liur di bantal nya.

"enghh sudah pagi jam 7". Gumam Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya keatas lalu mematikan jam weker miliknya.

Kemudian Naruto membuka jendela kamarnya dan angin segar di pagi hari ikut masuk melewati kamar Naruto memberikan sensasi segar tersendiri sebagai pembuka di pagi hari.

"hmm masih musim semi"."sekarang bulan april"."bunga - bunga masih bermekaran indah". Gumam Naruto.

"begitu pun hatiku yang bermekar indah ketika kenangan yang kuingat bulan lalu saat aku ditilang oleh seorang polwan cantik berambut indigo yang mempunyai wajah yang manis serta senyumannya yang bisa membuat siapapun jatuh hati"."termasuk aku yang seorang perwira polisi"."suaranya saat menyapaku ketika memberhentikan sepeda motorku itu sangat lembut bagaikan nyanyian peri dari surga, lembut sekali"."dan juga bentuk tubuhnya yang aduhai layaknya gitar spanyol milikku yang ada di rumah kampung halamanku".

Begitulah ocehan Naruto di pagi hari ketika mengingat kenangan yang disebut kenangan indah baginya.

"halo Hinata?"."selamat pagi". Sapa Naruto dari telepon.

"eh?"."selamat pagi juga ketua tim". Ucap Hinata balas menyapa dengan suaranya yang memang lembut.

"ketika kita sedang diluar tugas secara berduaan baik itu lewat telepon atau berkencan, jangan panggil aku ketua tim"."panggil saja namaku". Ucap Naruto.

"baiklah Naruto - san". Ucap Hinata.

"kun". Sanggah Naruto.

"baiklah Naruto - kun". Ucap Hinata.

"aduh suaramu indah sekali bagaikan kicauan burung di pagi hari"."nah panggil begitu saja supaya terlihat manis". Ucap Naruto.

"eh!?"."Naruto-kun bisa aja deh"."ini kan memang masih pagi". Ucap Hinata.

"ya ini masih pagi"."oh iya sekarang kamu ada dimana?"."aku ingin mengajakmu jalan - jalan mumpung hari ini kita libur bertugas". Ucap Naruto.

"hmm bagaimana ya?"."baiklah, lagipula aku sedang ada dirumah saat ini". Ucap Hinata.

"baiklah jam 8 akan aku jemput"."sampai nanti". Ucap Naruto kemudian menutup teleponnya.

Jam 7.20 Naruto sudah siap dengan gaya pakaian yang sederhana, hanya berupa celana jeans dan juga kaos berwarna hitam dan juga dengan jaket orange nya yang di bagian punggung terdapat gambar pusaran merah. Setelah itu Naruto langsung tancap gas.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk sampai di rumah Hinata. Ya, rumah Hinata. Rumah berupa mansion dengan halamannya yang besar bahkan gerbangnya pun cukup lebar. Kemudian Naruto memarkirkan motornya di halaman.

Tok... Tok... Tok..

Naruto mengetuk pintu rumah dan saat seseorang membukakan pintu, yang Naruto lihat adalah seorang pria dengan rambut coklat panjang dan juga dengan warna mata yang sama dengan Hinata, tetapi tatapannya mengarah tajam ke Naruto.

"permisi ada perlu apa sehingga datang kesini?". Tanya orang itu.

"hmm saya kesini untuk mengajak kencan Hinata no hime". Ucap Naruto sambik tersenyum keren.

"apa!"."kau ingin mengajak kencan adik sepupuku!?". Tanya orang itu terkejut setengah mati karena baru kali ini melihat ada orang yang sengaja ingin mengajak kencan Hinata, adik sepupunya.

"hmm memang kenapa?"."tidak boleh?". Tanya Naruto.

Setelah mendengar suara di depan, akhirnya Hinata berlari keluar menuju pintu ruang tamu rumah tersebut dan Hinata melihat pemuda pirang itu sedang berhadapan dengan kakak sepupunya yang terkenal sister complex.

"eh ada Naruto - kun, ayo masuk dulu". Ucap Hinata tersenyum manis.

"baiklah bidadariku, aku masuk ya". Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran khas nya.

"ehh!". Hinata pun terkejut dan wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"cih dasar". Ucap orang itu terlihat tidak suka pada Naruto.

"Naruto - kun, perkenalkan ini kakak sepupuku Hyuuga Neji". Ucap Hinata.

"salam kenal, namaku Namikaze Naruto". Ucap Naruto mengulurkan tangannya.

"hn baiklah salam kenal". Ucap pemuda bernama Neji itu membalas tangan Naruto.

"kau mau minum apa Naruto - kun?". Tanya Hinata.

"ya terserah kamu aja"."karena aku percaya apa yang kamu buat itu akan cocok untuk hatiku". Ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"eh!?". Hinata terkejut lagi.

"hahaha". Naruto tertawa.

Kemudian Neji dan Naruto duduk di ruang tamu. Kedua laki - laki tersebut tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan sama sekali dan hanya diam, suasana seperti kuburan di malam jumat.

"Namikaze Naruto"."kau mengenal adikku darimana?". Tanya Neji akhirnya membuka suara.

"hmm?"."oh Hinata ya, perkenalan itu terjadi karena sesuatu hal"."sesuatu yang boleh disebut masa - masa indah". Ucap Naruto santai.

"apa!?"."masa - masa indah!?"."yang aku tahu, Hinata dulunya itu tidak pernah sama sekali berpacaran". Ucap Neji.

"karena itulah aku akan membuat dia pacaran mulai sekarang hahahaha". Ucap Naruto tertawa.

"cih, begitu ya"."sepertinya kau tak akan bisa". Ucap Neji tersenyum licik.

"kenapa tidak bisa?". Tanya Naruto.

"kau akan tahu sendiri suatu hari nanti". Ucap Neji.

"apa pekerjaanmu?". Tanya Naruto.

"hmm itu rahasia"."lalu kau sendiri apa?". Ucap Neji.

"itu juga rahasia". Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum licik.

"sepertinya kau ingin bermain - main denganku". Ucap Neji mengintimidasi.

"memang aku ingin bermain - main"."karena itu menyenangkan". Ucap Naruto santai.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata membawa 2 gelas minuman yang satu panas dan yang satunya lagi dingin. Kemudian Hinata menaruh kedua gelas itu diatas meja.

"Kak Neji, ini cappucino hangat kesukaanmu". Ucap Hinata.

"hmm terima kasih". Ucap Neji.

"Naruto - kun, ini ada jus apel". Ucap Hinata.

"terima kasih Hinata, sepertinya rasanya sangat enak". Ucap Naruto lalu kemudian mencobanya.

"wuahh, ternyata sangat enak sekali!". Ucap Naruto kagum.

"terima kasih Naruto - kun". Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

Kemudian, Hinata duduk bersama dengan Naruto dan Neji. Neji hanya bisa menatap datar Naruto yang sedang berbicara dan terkadang bercanda sebentar dengan Hinata.

"lihat saja Namikaze"."kau tidak akan bisa memiliki Hinata karena keluarga kami sudah menjodohkan Hinata". Gumam Neji sambil melihat mereka berdua sambil tersenyum licik.

"kau akan mengajakku kemana Naruto - kun?". Tanya Hinata.

"bagaimana kalau kita berjalan - jalan, dan juga mencari sarapan?". Tawar Naruto.

"umm bagaimana ya?"."hmm baiklah, kebetulan waktuku dirumah sedang kosong". Ucap Hinata.

"oke baiklah kalau begitu". Ucap Naruto.

"dan sebaiknya kau menjaganya baik - baik". Ucap Neji dingin.

"tentu saja aku akan menjaganya dengan baik". Ucap Naruto.

Hinata pun sudah siap dengan gaya yang sederhana pula dengan baju lengan panjang berwarna ungu dan juga dengan rok panjang berwarna putih. Dan yang membuat Hinata semakin cantik hari ini adalah pita rambut berwarna biru yang disematkan pada poninya sehingga posisi poninya pun miring kekanan.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"."aku akan menjaganya dengan baik". Ucap Naruto santai.

"hmm bagus". Ucap Neji dingin.

"Kak Neji aku pergi dulu". Ucap Hinata.

"baiklah hati - hati". Ucap Neji.

Suasana Kota Hi No Kuni memang selalu ramai dan tidak pernah sepi. Kemudian Naruto membuka ponselnya.

"hei Hinata, habis sarapan bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Konohaland?"."ada diskon untuk tiket masuk hanya untuk hari ini sebesar 20%". Tawar Naruto.

"baiklah kalau begitu, lagipula sudah lama aku tidak bermain di wahana permainan". Ucap Hinata.

"tapi maaf ya Hinata"."soal kakakmu itu, apakah tidak apa - apa aku mengajakmu jalan - jalan?". Tanya Naruto.

"eh!?"."tidak kok, tidak masalah"."lagipula kan ada seorang perwira polisi yang akan menjagaku kan?". Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"hahaha"."tentu saja nona cantik". Ucap Naruto tersenyum juga.

Kemudian Naruto mengajak Hinata ke restoran ramen Ichiraku, sebuah restoran ramen di pinggir kota yang memang sudah dari dulu terkenal di seluruh Jepang.

"kau pesan saja biar aku yang membayarnya". Ucap Naruto.

"eh tidak usah Naruto - kun, biar aku bayar sendiri saja hehe". Ucap Hinata merasa tidak enak.

"tidak, biarkan aku yang membayar porsinya". Ucap Naruto.

"baiklah kalau begitu Naruto - kun". Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

Kemudian mereka berdua memesan makanan dan minuman yang tertera di daftar menu restoran tersebut.

"Hinata"."soal keluargamu, berapa jumlah keluargamu?". Tanya Naruto.

"dulunya ada 4 orang kini 3 orang, tetapi karena kak Neji disuruh ayahku untuk ikut dengannya karena suatu pekerjaan, keluarga kami menjadi 4 kembali". Ucap Hinata.

"oh begitu"."sebentar, jika asalnya 4 lalu menjadi 3 kemudian kau bilang Neji disuruh ikut ayahmu sehingga menjadi 4?"."berarti ibumu kemana?". Ucap Naruto yang berusaha mencerna perkataan Hinata.

Karena mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Hinata memasang raut muka yang semula senang menjadi raut muka sedih disertai dengan tundukan kepala.

"ibuku sudah meninggal saat aku masih kelas 1 SMP". Ucap Hinata.

"eh?"."meninggal?". Tanya Naruto.

"iya"."ibuku meninggal karena dulu mengidap kanker otak". Ucap Hinata sedikit bersedih.

"begitu ya"."maafkan aku karena menanyakan hal itu". Ucap Naruto.

"iya tidak apa - apa"."lagipula peristiwa itu sudah lama berlalu". Ucap Hinata sedikit mengeluarkan air mata.

Naruto menghela nafas dan menatap keatas sebentar dengan pandangannya yang tegar kemudian kembali menatap Hinata.

"aku tahu rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang dicintai"."apalagi kehilangan orang tua, terutama seorang ibu". Ucap Naruto.

"iya". Ucap Hinata lalu menghapus air matanya.

"karena aku sendiri telah mengalaminya". Ucap Naruto menundukan kepala.

"eh?"."ja...jadi?". Tanya Hinata gagap.

"aku juga kehilangan ibuku saat melahirkan adik kembarku 7 menit setelah kelahiranku". Ucap Naruto.

"oh begitu ya"."nasib kita sama". Ucap Hinata.

"iya"."ayahku lah yang mengasuh kami"."kami sekeluarga ada 3 bersaudara, aku anak kedua, yang pertama adalah kakak perempuanku, dia berjarak 5 tahun dariku"."dia juga yang ikut mengurus kami membantu ayah". Ucap Naruto.

"hmm begitu ya"."lalu sekarang saudara - saudara dari Naruto - kun bekerja dimana saja?". Tanya Hinata.

"hmm kalau kakak perempuanku sekarang bekerja sebagai Manager di sebuah Bank, kalau saudara kembarku juga merupakan seorang polisi". Ucap Naruto.

"apa?"."polisi?". Tanya Hinata.

"iya"."tapi bedanya, aku perwira dan dia bintara dan sekarang pangkat dia adalah Brigadir Polisi Satu". Ucap Naruto.

"wuah aku tak menyangka ternyata saudara kembar Naruto - kun adalah seorang polisi juga"."dinas dimana dia?". Tanya Hinata.

"saat kecilnya dia sangat suka main air, saat dia masuk polisi pun dia memilih untuk menjadi unit polisi air"."sekarang dia berdinas di Hokkaido, sangat jauh dari sini". Ucap Naruto.

"jauh sekali"."pasti jarang pulang ke kampung halaman". Ucap Hinata.

"iya"."jauh sekali di utara, dekat dengan Rusia"."5 bulan sekali baru dia pulang". Ucap Naruto.

"begitu ya"."kenapa kalian berdua tidak jadi perwira bersama?". Tanya Hinata.

"kami berdua saat lulus SMA sempat bersama mendaftarkan diri untuk masuk ke AKPOL saat tes, kami berdua lolos tes dalam tes kesehatan tingkat 1, dan 2 serta tes jasmani"."tetapi dia tidak lolos dalam tes potensi akademik karena nilainya kurang"."jadi dia tidak lolos untuk masuk ke AKPOL dan aku yang lulus"."tapi saat mendaftar ke sekolah bintara polisi, dia pun lolos dan masa pendidikan dia 7 bulan dan aku 4 tahun". Ucap Naruto.

"oh ternyata begitu"."apakah ada diantara kalian bersaudara yang sudah menikah?". Ucap Hinata.

"hmm kakak perempuanku sudah menikah setahun yang lalu"."lalu saudara kembarku masih belum, tapi calon tunangannya sudah ada"."nah sedangkan aku?"."pacar saja belum punya hahahaha". Ucap Naruto lalu tertawa.

Tak lama kemudian, pelayan restoran itu membawakan makanan yang mereka pesan. Kemudian memakannya dengan perlahan sambil menikmati.

Setelah makan ramen, Naruto mengajak Hinata menuju Konohaland yang sedikit jauh dari kota. Kurang lebih memakan waktu 45 menit untuk sampai disana.

Saat mereka berdua sampai di Konohaland, terlihat banyaknya pengunjung yang ramai berdatangan. Konohaland tidak pernah sepi pengunjung apalagi sekarang masih musim semi. Setelah memarkir motornya, Naruto dan Hinata masuk kedalam wahana tersebut.

"kau mau mencoba wahana apa?". Tanya Naruto.

"hmm terserah Naruto - kun saja". Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

Sepanjang hari ini mereka berdua sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama, memainkan banyak wahana yang seru. Tak terasa waktu sudah sore, mereka berdua beranjak pergi dari Konohaland.

Di tempat lain, seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang tampak risau karena menunggu adik kesayangannya belum juga pulang hingga sore ini.

"Hinata dimana sih kok belum pulang juga". Ucap Neji kemudian masuk kembali kedalam rumah.

Motor yang dikendarai pemuda itu akhirnya sampai dirumah sang gadis sebelum matahari benar - benar terbenam.

"terima kasih untuk hari ini Naruto - kun". Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"baiklah Hinata Hime"."kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, sampaikan salamku untuk keluargamu". Ucap Naruto tersenyum manis juga.

Saat pemuda itu meninggalkan halaman rumahnya, gadis yang baru saja diturunkan di depan rumahnya pun melambaikan tangannya sampai pemuda tersebut tidak terlihat lagi.


	3. chapter 3

Fanfic Naruto.

Judul: Ketika Cintaku Berawal dari Sebuah Tilangan

Pair: NaruHina

Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama

Rate: T

Warning: Ini hanya fanfic saja. tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian sebenarnya. naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto, saya pinjam tokohnya ya hehe. jika ada salah kata, saya mohon maaf sebagai author dan selamat membaca. maklum saya masih pemula. karena tidak tahu pangkat dan jabatan polisi jepang, jadi saya pakai pangkat dan jabatan polisi Indonesia karena saya sendiri suka polisi hehehe. sekali lagi tolong dimaafkan. Terima kasih.

Chapter 3.

Suatu hari yang sangat sibuk bagi suatu perusahaan besar yang ada di Kota Hi No Kuni tersebut. Perusahaan besar itu bernama Uchiha Corp, sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dalam usaha minyak.

Didalam bangunan yang merupakan kantor pusat dari perusahaan tersebut, terdapat seorang pemuda berambut raven hitam dan berbentuk seperti ekor ayam tetapi sangat keren. Pemuda tersebut sedang mengamati kertas - kertas yang berada di sampingnya.

"permisi tuan Sasuke, anda dipanggil oleh tuan Fugaku agar segera menghadap keruangannya". Ucap si sekretaris.

"hn baiklah". Ucap Sasuke datar.

Dengan langkah kakinya dan tatapannya yang datar, Sasuke masuk kedalam ruang dari tuan Fugaku yang lebih tepatnya adalah ayahnya sendiri. Ayahnya adalah pemimpin besar perusahaan sementara sasuke adalah penerusnya yang sekarang adalah wakil dari ayahnya.

"Sasuke, malam ini kita akan makan malam bersama dengan keluarga Hyuuga"."dan juga untuk membahas kerja sama dengan perusahaan Hyuuga Corp". Ucap Fugaku.

"hn baiklah". Ucap Sasuke.

"kamu kan belum punya istri, ayah sudah menemukan calon istrimu kelak". Ucap Fugaku.

"ayah, aku bisa mandiri". Ucap Sasuke.

"tapi yang ini, dia benar - benar cantik"."dia dari keluarga Hyuuga juga, dia juga adalah seorang polisi wanita"."siapa tahu cocok buatmu". Ucap Fugaku.

"hn, lihat keadaan nanti". Ucap Sasuke.

Setelah itu pemuda berambut hitam itu pun keluar dari ruangan itu, kemudian pemuda itu memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah karena selesai melakukan pekerjaannya.

Sementara di tempat lain, Naruto sedang sibuk mengatur lalu lintas di jalan pusat kota. Hari ini jalanan agak macet karena akan ada pertandingan persahabatan sepak bola antara Jepang vs Brazil yang diadakan di Stadion besar Konoha. Cuaca memang sedikit panas dan membuat Naruto mengeluarkan lebih banyak keringat.

"rasanya menjadi lantas juga agak membosankan, sesekali aku ingin pindah ke unit reserse, intel atau brimob". Gumam Naruto sambil terus mengatur jalan.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat Bis Timnas Jepang dan Brazil yang di kawal oleh polisi bagian pengawalan menuju Stadion yang tak jauh dari pusat kota.

Tilt... Tilt... Tilt..

Telepon berbunyi.

"Menma?"."tumben dia nelpon?". Gumam Naruto kemudian mengangkat teleponnya.

"Woy". Ucap Naruto.

"hello brother, whats up man haha". Ucap Menma.

"udah kagak usah pakai bahasa inggris, nilai bahasa inggris mu kan jelek". Ucap Naruto.

"haha sialan"."oh ya gimana dinasmu di Hi No Kuni?". Tanya Menma.

"ya begitulah, mengatur jalan"."buat laporan lalu mengatur jalan lagi"."entah kenapa aku sedikit nyesal karena baru lulus AKPOL malah pilih lantas"."kau sendiri bagaimana di Hokkaido?". Ucap Naruto.

"seru banget, kemarin aku habis nangkap pencuri ikan, lalu ikut dalam kegiatan SAR dalam membantu korban kapal yang tenggelam di Laut Jepang". Ucap Menma.

"gila"."padahal Laut Jepang itu kan dalam banget". Ucap Naruto.

"untung aja tenggelamnya di dekat pantai kalau di tengah kaya Titanic malah susah nyarinya"."dan juga seminggu yang lalu habis nangkap orang yang mau mencuri ikan tuna di Hokkido Timur". Ucap Menma.

"oh begitu"."ada apa menelponku?". Tanya Naruto.

"begini, Kyuuki nee seminggu lagi melahirkan anaknya, kagak pulang kampung?". Tanya Menma.

"hmm gimana ya, baiklah aku akan pulang ke Uzushio besok". Ucap Naruto.

Uzushio adalah sebuah kota besar dekat laut dan berhadapan dengan laut Jepang, terletak di Provinsi Hokuriku dan berjarak sekitar 210 km dari Konoha. Disanalah tempat lahir Naruto, saudaranya dan tempat tinggal keluarga Naruto.

"hmm baiklah aku tunggu kedatangannya". Ucap Menma.

"hmm naik apa kesana?". Tanya Naruto.

"naik pesawat lah, kalau naik kereta capek dan jauh"."jadi dari Hokkaido turun di Narita"."jadi sekarang lagi singgah dulu di Tokyo". Ucap Menma.

"oh begitu, oke baiklah". Ucap Naruto.

"sekalian juga berziarah ke makam ibu". Ucap Menma.

"oke". Ucap Naruto.

Malam pun telah tiba, keluarga Uchiha pun tiba di sebuah restoran mewah yang dipesankan oleh keluarga Hyuuga dan juga tempat VIP yang menjadi tempat acara makan malam ini. Terdapatlah Hiashi Hyuuga sebagai kepala perusahaan Hyuuga Corp, Neji Hyuuga sebagai wakil serta Hinata dan adiknya, Hanabi juga ada disana.

"selamat malam dan selamat datang Fugaku - san"."akhirnya anda datang juga". Ucap Hiashi.

"selamat malam Hiashi - san, maafkan kami karena anda sudah menunggu lama". Ucap Fugaku.

"tidak masalah"."silahkan duduk". Ucap Hiashi.

Kemudian mereka duduk untuk membahas masalah perusahaan dan kerja sama antar kedua perusahaan.

"hei Hinata"."jadi pemuda itulah yang dimaksud ayahmu untuk menjadi calon suamimu kelak"."dan menurut pandanganku dia itu boleh juga, pintar dan jenius". Ucap Neji berbisik pada Hinata sambil melihat pemuda yang dimaksud adalah Sasuke.

"eh!?"."kak Neji ini bicara apa haha". Ucap Hinata tertawa gugup.

"sudahlah lebih baik kalian berdua mengobrol atau apalah supaya kalian berdua cepat akrab". Ucap Neji tegas.

"i...ia kak Neji". Ucap Hinata gugup.

"hmm dasar ini pemaksaan namanya". Batin Hanabi.

Kemudian dengan ragu - ragu, Hinata menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang mengobrol dengan ibunya. Lalu kemana kakaknya?. Kakaknya bernama Uchiha Itachi, kakaknya sekarang bekerja sebagai direktur suatu perusahaan yang didirikan olehnya sendiri di kota lain.

"umm selamat malam". Ucap Hinata ramah dan gugup sembari menundukkan kepala.

"selamat malam juga"."wehh jadi ini anak pertama dari Hiashi - san"."wahh kamu cantik juga ya". Ucap Mikoto, ibu Sasuke.

"hehe terima kasih, nama saya Hyuuga Hinata". Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"nah Sasuke ngobrol dulu sana"."supaya kalian akrab". Ucap Mikoto tersenyum padanya.

"hn iya bu". Ucap Sasuke.

"iya Mikoto baa - san". Ucap Hinata.

"ya sudah, ibu mau bergabung bersama ayahmu dulu". Ucap Mikoto.

Kini di meja itu tinggal Hinata dan Sasuke saja berdua.

"kenapa suasananya beda sekali"."saat bersama Naruto - kun, suasananya lebih hidup". Batin Hinata.

"um se...selamat ma...malam". Ucap Hinata gugup.

"malam juga"."perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke salam kenal". Ucap Sasuke memperkenalkan diri.

"Hinata Hyuuga". Ucap Hinata juga.

"aku dengar kau adalah polisi ya". Ucap Sasuke.

"i..iya Sasuke - san". Ucap Hinata.

"oh begitu ya"."dinas dimana?". Tanya Sasuke.

"Polrestabes Hi No Kuni". Ucap Hinata.

"unit?". Tanya Sasuke.

"lalu lintas". Ucap Hinata.

"begitu ya"."bagaimana pekerjaanmu menjadi polisi?". Tanya Sasuke.

"ya enak juga"."selain itu bisa berkumpul bersama teman". Ucap Hinata.

"hm begitu". Ucap Sasuke.

"kalau Sasuke - san sendiri?". Tanya Hinata.

"aku bekerja di Uchiha Corps". Ucap Sasuke.

"oh begitu". Ucap Hinata.

"maaf Hinata, apakah kamu sudah punya kekasih atau belum?". Tanya Sasuke.

"eh?"."kenapa bertanya hal itu?". Tanya Hinata.

"ya tidak apa - apa, aku hanya ingin tahu saja". Ucap Sasuke.

"begitu ya"."belum ada"."tapi...". Ucap Hinata yang masih menggantungkan kata katanya.

"tapi apa?". Tanya Sasuke.

"ehh tidak apa - apa kok hahaha". Ucap Hinata tertawa gugup.

"kau ini pemalu juga ya". Ucap Sasuke.

"eh enggak kok". Ucap Hinata.

"hn begitu ya". Ucap Sasuke.

Sementara Neji dan Hanabi sedang menatap Hinata dan Sasuke yang lagi mengobrol berdua.

"hmm cara berbicara dan tutur kata yang bagus"."kebalikan dari Naruto". Gumam Neji.

"hmm sepertinya cocok juga sih"."tapi kelihatan lebih cocok dengan kak Naruto". Gumam Hanabi.

Sementara ternyata malam ini Naruto sudah pergi ke Stasiun kereta api untuk pulang ke kampungnya. Naruto menaiki kereta api Shinkansen.

"kampung aku datang, sudah lama aku tak melihatmu". Gumam Naruto sambil melihat jendela.

Kembali lagi ke Sasuke dan Hinata.

"bekerja di perusahaan itu bagaimana?". Tanya Hinata.

"ya enak juga sih, apalagi perusahaanku yang didirikan oleh keluarga besarku sejak lama"."dan sudah terkenal di seluruh Jepang". Ucap Sasuke.

"hmm begitu ya". Ucap Hinata.

Hinata's POV.

Acara makan malam ini memang terasa tenang dan damai. Tetapi kenapa suasana hatiku merasa bahwa acara ini terlalu garing dan agak kaku ya. Mengapa diriku juga demikian ya. Tetapi berbeda sekali jika dengan Naruto-kun, suasananya lebih berwarna meskipun rame.

Hari ini aku juga tidak bertemu Naruto-kun, kenapa ada rasa rindu ya?. Naruto-kun juga tidak menelponku seharian ini. Ketika mengingat Naruto-kun, orang yang dulu aku tilang, mengapa hatiku terasa merindukannya terus. Ada apa dengan hatiku ini?.

Hinata's End POV.

"bagaimana pembicaraan kalian tadi?". Tanya Fugaku.

"biasa saja ayah". Ucap Sasuke.

"hm tidak ada kesan pertama kah?". Tanya Fugaku.

"tidak"."tapi kalau dari segi perawakan, dia itu cantik juga". Ucap Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya acara makan malam berakhir dengan damai dan tenang. Dan juga Uchiha Corp akhirnya resmi bekerja sama dengan Hyuuga Corp. Dan itu juga membuat kedua keluarga menjadi lebih akrab.

Tilt... Tilt...

Ponsel berbunyi.

"halo selamat malam?". Ucap Hinata.

"halo Hinata-chan Hime"."sedang apa?". Tanya Naruto.

"eh Naruto-kun!?"."kemana saja seharian?"."pantas aku tidak melihatmu hari ini". Ucap Hinata.

"bertugas"."hmm dari nadamu, apakah kau merindukan aku hahahaha?". Tanya Naruto sambil tertawa.

"eh!?"."tidak kok haha". Ucap Hinata tertawa juga.

"kau tidak bisa menipuku Hime". Ucap Naruto dengan nada cool.

"hmm iya deh aku kalah darimu". Ucap Hinata.

"hahaha sudah kuduga"."aku juga rindu kok hahaha". Ucap Naruto.

"ehh!?"."Naruto-kun!". Ucap Hinata.

"hahaha masa aku tidak boleh merindukan partnerku?". Tanya Naruto.

"eh!?"."bo...bo...boleh kok hahaha". Ucap Hinata.

"kau sedang apa sekarang?". Tanya Naruto.

"habis makan malam bersama keluarga"."Naruto-kun sendiri?". Tanya Hinata.

"lagi pulang kampung"."kakak perempuanku seminggu lagi mau melahirkan". Ucap Naruto.

"oh begitu ya"."kalau begitu sampaikan salamku buat keluarga Naruto-kun". Ucap Hinata.

"iya baiklah terima kasih". Ucap Naruto.

"hmm kapan pulang kembali?". Tanya Hinata.

"tidak tahu juga sih, lihat keadaan dulu". Ucap Naruto.

"oh begitu ya". Ucap Hinata.

"nanti kapan kapan aku ajak kamu ke kampungku sekalian aku bawa ke hadapan ayah dan keluargaku nanti"."hahaha". Ucap Naruto.

"eh!?". Ucap Hinata.

"ya sekalian bertemu calon mertuamu hahahaha". Ucap Naruto.

"Na...Naruto-kun!"."ughh deh".". Wajah Hinata memerah ketika mendengar kata - kata Naruto tadi.

"kalau begitu aku mau tutup dulu ya teleponnya, aku mau tidur dulu"."ini aku di kereta". Ucap Naruto.

"hmm baiklah hati - hati Naruto-kun". Ucap Hinata.

Lalu Hinata menutup teleponnya. 1,5 jam saja dengan Shinkansen yang cepat, Naruto sudah tiba di Uzushio. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 23.15 malam. Naruto menyeret kopernya keluar dari stasiun.

Setelah itu, Naruto memilih naik taxi untuk pergi kerumah keluarganya. Tak lama kemudian Naruto sampai.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Pintu di ketuk.

"sebentar". Ucap seseorang dari dalam.

Kemudian orang didalam rumah itu pun membuka pintu.

"wehh ternyata Naruto"."kenapa kau tidak menelponku?". Tanya orang itu.

"tidak usah Kak Izaki, lagipula ini sudah larut malam jadi aku memilih untuk naik taxi saja". Ucap Naruto.

Orang yang dimaksud adalah Izaki yang nama lengkapnya adalah Izaki Shun. Kakak ipar Naruto yang merupakan suami dari kakak perempuan Naruto. Pekerjaannya adalah seorang polisi juga dan sekarang berpangkat Brigadir Polisi unit brimob di Polresta Uzushio.

"oh begitu ya"."bagaimana pekerjaanmu?". Tanya Izaki.

"ya begitulah kak, terkadang jadi polisi lalu lintas terasa membosankan"."kalau bisa pindah, aku juga ingin pindah ke bagian reserse". Ucap Naruto.

"yah bisa juga sih tapi kau harus melakukan prestasi yang lebih, supaya POLDA dan kepala kepolisian Jepang juga bisa merekomendasikanmu"."ingat!"."jadi polisi bukan hanya bagian itu - itu aja"."polisi bekerja dimana saja dan di bagian apa saja"."yang penting masyarakat senang"."dan prestasi juga sangat diutamakan". Ucap Izaki.

Sekarang disini kita akan membahas keluarga Naruto dulu yang sempat tidak aku masukkan di chapter 1 atau 2. Minato Namikaze adalah mantan anggota kepolisian Jepang yang sudah purna tugas dengan jabatan terakhir sebagai KAPOLDA Hokuriku dengan pangkat terakhir inspektur jenderal polisi (bintang 2). Sebelum meninggal dunia, ibu Naruto adalah seorang guru mengajar matematika tingkat SMA. Kyuuki menjadi manager di sebuah bank. Menma dan Naruto sebagai polisi, Jadi keluarga Naruto berkarir dalam korps berbaju biru muda (polisi jepang) tersebut.

"hmm Kyuuki nee mana?". Tanya Naruto.

"dia sedang tidur". Ucap Izaki.

"bagaimana keadaan kandungannya?". Tanya Naruto.

"hmm kandungannya sudah besar sekali tapi masih sehat". Ucap Izaki.

"hmm apa jenis kelaminnya?". Tanya Naruto.

"dari pemeriksaan USG nya, bayinya laki - laki". Ucap Izaki.

"oh begitu ya". Ucap Naruto.

Keesokan harinya.

"oahmm". Gumam seorang wanita berambut merah panjang sambil mengangkat tangannya sehabis bangun tidur.

"eh siapa itu yang tidur di sofa sambil ditutup bantal gitu kepalanya?". Gumamnya lagi.

Kemudian wanita itu menghampiri orang yang tertidur di sofa tersebut lalu mengambil bantal yang menutupnya.

"eh Naruto?". Ucapnya.

Kemudian wanita itu yang merupakan kakak perempuannya tersebut membangunkannya.

"Naruto, bangun". Ucapnya.

"eh?". Naruto langsung bangun.

"halo Naruto, selamat pagi". Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"eh ternyata Kyuuki nee sudah bangun"."bagaimana kandunganmu?". Tanya Naruto.

"kandunganku sehat"."tak lama lagi akan melahirkan, oh ya ngomong ngomong kapan datangnya?". Tanya Kyuuki.

"hmm kemarin malam naik Shinkansen". Ucap Naruto.

"oh begitu"."bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?". Tanya Kyuuki.

"ya pekerjaanku sih enak juga"."bayinya laki - laki kan?". Ucap Naruto.

"iya, bayinya laki - laki". Ucap Kyuuki.

"halo jagoan, paman disini hahahaha". Ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya ke perut kyuuki.

"hahaha kau ini"."oh iya udah punya pacar belum?". Tanya Kyuuki.

"kenapa jadi nanya gitu kak"."belum punya nih haha". Ucap Naruto.

"ya cari dong, usiamu kan masih 24 tahun". Ucap Kyuuki.

"ya sebenarnya ada satu sih". Ucap Naruto.

"weh?"."katakan siapa dia?". Tanya Kyuuki.

"ya dia belum jadi pacar aku, tapi masih dalam bidikanku". Ucap Naruto.

"hahaha tunggu apalagi ayo segera". Ucap Kyuuki.

"yah kan aku baru 3 bulan bertugas bersamanya, masa langsung kutembak"."sama aja kaya aku makan nasi yang belum matang". Ucap Naruto.

"hahaha"."apakah dia cantik?". Tanya Kyuuki.

"tentu saja dia cantik"."dia juga polisi wanita"."dan dia adalah partnerku". Ucap Naruto.

"wehh polisi juga ternyata, apakah dia juga perwira sama sepertimu?". Tanya Kyuuki lagi.

"bukan, tapi dia bintara"."dia anggota dalam timku"."namun aku jadikan partner berdua saat bertugas"."hahaha". Ucap Naruto.

"hmm sama anggotanya sendiri". Ucap Kyuuki.

"ya gak papa". Ucap Naruto.

Seminggu kemudian, kakak perempuan Naruto akhirnya melahirkan bayi laki - laki yang sehat dan berambut merah sama seperti ibunya.

"hei Menma, kita lupa bahwa kita kesini juga bertujuan ke makam ibu". Ucap Naruto.

"astaga aku juga lupa, baiklah setelah Kyuuki nee pulih, kita akan ke makam ibu bersama - sama". Ucap Menma.

"ayo kita masuk ke dalam kamar, ayah juga ingin melihat cucu pertama hehe". Ucap seorang pria berambut pirang sama seperti Naruto dan Menma yang ternyata adalah ayahnya, Namikaze Minato.

"ya baiklah ayah". Ucap Naruto.

Didalam ruangan, terdapat sepasang suami istri sedang menyambut kelahiran sang bayi. Kyuuki sedang menyusui putranya yang baru lahir.

"selamat atas kelahiran putramu kak". Ucap Naruto.

"umm terima kasih"."keponakanmu lucu sekali loh". Ucap Kyuuki sambil tersenyum.

"hahaha, cucuku benar - benar lucu". Ucap Minato terkekeh.

"iya ayah, cucumu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan". Ucap Kyuuki tersenyum.

"hei Naruto, Menma kapan kalian nyusul?". Tanya Izaki.

"itu urusan nanti kak". Ucap Naruto.

"kau mau memberi nama putramu siapa kak?". Tanya Menma.

"hahaha masih kurang tahu, nanti aja deh aku pikir lagi". Ucap Izaki.

Setelah seminggu dirumah sakit akhirnya Kyuuki pun diperbolehkan pulang bersama putra pertamanya. Selamat datang anggota keluarga baru Namikaze. Tak lupa setelah itu, Naruto dan keluarganya pergi berziarah ke makam ibunya, Kushina Uzumaki.


End file.
